


A Perfect Christmas

by uptownwarblerr5



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas - Niff [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Day Six, Gift Giving, M/M, Teacher Rachel Berry, christmas day, nick and jeff both get eotional, sexually suggestive comments, they're proud parents, twelve days of ficmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Nick and Jeff's daughter gets them a present.





	

Nick groaned as he felt something jump on top of him, pulling the covers over his head. He opened his eyes as the covers were pulled pack, squinting through the light.  
“DADDY! PAPA! WAKE UP! IT’S CHRISTMAS!”  
Jeff rolled over, smiling as he saw Nick being smothered by their daughter. He sat up, pressing a kiss to Nick’s cheek and pulling the girl into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him, snuggling against him.  
“Merry Christmas sweetie. Do you want to go downstairs and open your presents now?” Jeff asked. The girl’s face lit up as she jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. Jeff turned to Nick who still looked far too asleep. “Merry Christmas Nicky.”  
“Merry Christmas Jeffie.” Nick sat up wrapping his arms around Jeff and pulling the blonde into his lap. He kissed him deeply, carding his fingers through soft, blonde strands. Jeff pulled back, smiling at Nick and taking his hand.  
“Let’s go down before she breaks anything, yeah?”  
“I’ll go down on you later.” Nick mumbled, swinging his legs off the bed.  
“Well, Rydel is going to my mothers today.” Jeff said, raising an eyebrow.  
“Perfect.” Nick smirked, wrapping his arm around Jeff’s waist and walking downstairs with him. Jeff walked into the kitchen to make coffee while Nick went into the living room. Jeff walked in a few minutes later, grinning as he saw Nick being attacked with a toy horse. He walked over and passed Nick his coffee, taking his daughter over to the tree.  
“Rydel, it’s present time.” Jeff said. The girl grinned, climbing into Nick’s lap as Jeff passed her the first present. She climbed into Jeff’s lap as Nick passed her a second gift. This was a pattern until all of her presents were opened, all three of them smiling. Rydel stood up, glancing at her fathers before running to her room. Nick looked at Jeff curiously, the blonde only shrugging his shoulders in response. Their daughter returned a few minutes later with a box in her hand. She placed it on the floor in front of Nick and Jeff, placing a card on top. “This is for you. We made them at daycare with Miss Rachel.” She smiled. Nick picked up the card, opening it and leaning into Jeff’s shoulder so they could both read the card, which was written by Miss Rachel from Rydel.  
_Daddy and Papa._  
Merry Christmas.  
You’re the best parents ever.  
Love Rydel.  
On the front of the card were some messily placed Christmas stickers with stars drawn around them. Jeff glanced over at Nick, who was looking quite emotional. He pulled the brunette close, rubbing his back fondly. Jeff reached out with his other hand to unwrap the box, taking out what was inside. It was a ceramic star, very obviously pained by Rydel, with a picture of all three of them in the centre.  
“It’s to put on the tree.” Rydel said. Jeff smiled at her before showing Nick the star. That was the point where Nick started crying, leaning into Jeff’s chest. Jeff kissed the top of his head, putting the star down to hug him tightly.  
“Daddy? Why is Papa crying?” Rydel asked worriedly.  
“It’s okay sweetie. He’s crying happy tears. Come here.” He pulled one arm away from Nick to pull Rydel into a hug. Nick wrapped an arm around her as well, looking up at his daughter.  
“I love you Del. Thank you.” He sniffled.  
“It’s okay Papa. I love you too.” She smiled, launching herself into his lap. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She looked at Jeff, running over to jump on him.  
“I love you too Daddy.”  
“I love you more Delly. Thank you for everything.” Jeff said, sounding a little emotional himself. Rydel jumped up as the doorbell rang, running over to it. Jeff stood up to answer to door, being pulled into a big hug by his mother. “Merry Christmas Jeff.”  
“Merry Christmas Mum.” He smiled as Rydel jumped up, attaching herself to her grandmother’s leg.  
“GRANDMA! IT’S CHRISTMAS!” She yelled.  
“I know it is Rydel. Merry Christmas.” She picked her granddaughter up, carrying her into the living room. She sat the girl down on the couch, walking over to hug Nick.  
“Merry Christmas Nick.”  
“Merry Christmas to you too.” Nick replied, hugging his mother in law. Jeff walked over to pull Nick into his own arms, kissing his neck softly. Nick relaxed into his touch as Rydel explained each of her presents in detail to Jeff’s mum. Once she finished, she looked over at Nick and Jeff.  
“Can I go to Grandma’s house?”  
“You are, that’s why she’s here. To pick you up. You can stay for a few hours and we’ll come over to pick you up, okay?” Nick said.  
“Okay! Let’s get dressed Grandma!” She grabbed her grandmother’s hand, dragging her down the hall to her room to pick out her clothes. Nick turned around in Jeff’s arms and smiled, resting his forehead against Jeff’s.  
“I love you Jeffie. This has been perfect.”  
“I love you too Nicky. I love our little family.” Jeff kissed him softly, only wishing that the moment could last forever.


End file.
